


DreamNotFound/DreamNotNap Oneshot Requests

by Burning_Feather



Series: DreamNotFound/DreamNotNap Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather
Summary: The river of my inspiration has run dry, please give me ideas, I beg.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound/DreamNotNap Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022406
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	DreamNotFound/DreamNotNap Oneshot Requests

Hiya!

I am currently wanting to write and yet struggling to come up with ideas. The obvious solution is to take requests, so here I am. I don't write smut, I don't write things that violate cc's boundaries, but if you have a DreamNotFound or DreamNotNap request that doesn't fall into those categories, feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll look at it!

If you want writing samples, I have some works written. Herbs/Spices/Soup is of a higher quality than the others in my own opinion, but the ending's a bit rushed.

I also have a Discord server! It's a fun place, everyone is super sweet so far, and you can bother me about requests and/or food and water. Feel free to join if you want to!

<https://discord.gg/MJzBJqc>

Hope to see your requests soon :)


End file.
